Heartless Hunters
by Lunarius-Chibi
Summary: Riku and his family move to his mother's hometown...well more like home-island. There Riku meets a cast of diverse characters, one of who holds his future. When a friend goes missing Riku and the others step up to become: Heartless Hunters.


**Lunny: Okay, so here's the deal. BEFORE I finish up "Renewed Time" I am publishing the Prologue for each of the five stories I have in the works…based on the votes in the poll the following TWO WEEKS, dictates on which story will take the spotlight first… (for example if The Phantomhive Opera gets the most votes it'll be the first to be completed….) So, vote based on the Prologue and the Summary given in my Profile...please.**

**Solarius: Your input and cooperation is greatly appreciated.**

**Cold: Now…the Prologue for "Heartless Hunters"**

**Lunny: Yes…this intro has been the same (is going to be the same) for the all the new stories…**

**Prologue**

The sun-kissed tanned youth stood on the cliff edge overlooking the sea, chill winds played with short straight black hair while eerily bright yellow eyes gazed at the setting sun. The youth's name was Eventus and he had always been apart of the small chain of Islands that depended on one another.

"The winds changed…something or someone of great importance is on their way." He muttered to the shadowy figure behind him. The figure tilted its head in question, but didn't say anything as speaking was not in its list of talents. The youth turned and as he walked into the darkness, his form shifted to that of a youth with small black cat ears perched at the crown of his head, a long black tail trailed behind him and on his back was folded down feathered wings that sprouted from just between his shoulder blades.

"Let's prepare for things to come."

* * *

><p>16 year old, Riku Wise crossed his arms as he heard his father slam the door, watching as the silver haired male stormed out of the house and drive off in his car the teen wished that things were different. Layered silver hair fell to center of his shoulder blades and bright green eyes narrowed in irritation. Hearing a 'ahem' behind him he turned to see one of his elder brothers; Kadaj. Short silver that fell before the elder's sea-green eyes and a slender body only barely topped the younger in height.<p>

"Your glaring, little brother…" Kadaj stated.

"She's crying isn't she?" Riku asked.

"Yes, Los is with her. Yazoo is getting Sephiroth now." Kadaj said as he walked up next to his youngest brother.

"Why did they argue?" Riku asked the question that just struck him.

"Mother was asked to take our cousins to Grandfather's Island. It appears that Father simply couldn't bare to let her near her hometown." Kadaj replied with a shrug.

"So, what do we do…?" Riku trailed off as he heard the back door open and close. The two brothers exchanged looks and went downstairs to where their Mother; Jenova had finished crying. She stood as her eldest son; 19 year old Sephiroth walked in; sharp cyan eyes focused on his Mother. His long knee-length silver hair was held back in a loose ponytail as he had just finished sword training.

Riku slowed to a stop with Kadaj standing next to him. Yazoo and Los; the younger two of the set of triplets, Kadaj was the eldest, stood off to the side. Yazoo flipped a strand of his waist length silver hair back over one shoulder, while Los ran a hand through his short spiky silver hair. Like Kadaj the two males had sea-green eyes, but Yazoo's eyes were darker while Los' were paler and Kadaj's were brighter. The silver haired triplets were 17 years old and starting their 11th Grade year. Their Mother breathed out and smiled at her sons firm in her final choice.

"Boys, we're moving to my home town."

Her son's froze.

* * *

><p>Cid Highwind paused in the repair of the boat he was working on. Short blond hair was slicked back while a few strands escaped and fell in front of dark blue eyes. Behind him sounds of teens playing Blitz Ball could be heard, the veteran mechanic leaned back and glanced to an old photo of a silver haired teen-aged girl with bright cyan eyes arms linked with a dark haired girl with gentle brown eyes and a younger Cid behind them.<p>

"Jenova Wise, what are you doing now?" he muttered.

Outside, Cid's triplet sons; Sora, the cheerful one, Roxas, the rule-abiding one and Ventus, the childish one, played their favorite game with their long-time friend Tidus Zanarkand. All three boys had blue eyes, Sora's were wider and bright, Roxas' were slightly more narrow and darker, while Ventus' are a medium between the two and a tad paler. Ventus and Roxas had identical spiky blond mops for hair, though Roxas' was spikier in the back and Sora has dark brown hair that defies gravity. The triplets were all 16 years old and getting ready to start their 10th Grade year at Twilight High.

Watching over the four teens were two figures, the first was 19 year old Leon Highwind whose dark brown hair fell to the base of his neck as his bangs framed his face, and narrow dark blue eyes were light with amusement. Next to him was one of Leon's long time friends 20 year old Vincent Valentine a brooding male with dark red eyes, which would glow whenever he got pissed and long black hair with random strands falling in front of his eyes which were currently hiding mirth at Sora's antics during the game.

"So, how's the game?" a childish voice asked from behind them.

The two looked at Eventus, the wild-child of the Islands who had just popped up and leaned on the wall the two were leaning against.

"Tidus and Ventus Vs. Sora and Roxas…" Vincent said, Leon glancing at the slight red tint to Eventus elf like ears; the brunette smirked to himself.

"Tidus and Ven are winning, partly because Sora and Rox keep arguing about doing their summer assignments last minute." Leon said chuckling as he saw Roxas kick the ball into the back of Sora's head.

"Don't you mean…Sora was doing his assignments last minute and Roxas is berating him for it?" Eventus asked.

Vincent and Leon nodded. The trio sharing looks at Tidus busted a gut as Sora ran from Roxas, Ventus standing in the middle as his brother ran around him.

Eventus chuckled, "Well. I got news for Cid…talk to you two later!"

The impish youth walked into the garage…

**TBC**

**Lunny: So…I guess you guys can figure out this pattern right…two published with update and this one is in between. Love to hear from you guys!**

**Solarius: VOTE IN THE POLL PLEASE!**

**Cold: Have fun reading everyone! Personally, I would like to see this one…**


End file.
